


Заткнись

by tststs



Category: Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tststs/pseuds/tststs
Summary: Это должна была быть мистическая аушка, буквально драббл. В процессе текст разросся и поменял концепцию.Что, снова текст про расставание?Да!В третий раз?!Да!Опять?!Теперь банановый!много бытовухи, мало действия, редкие шуточки за 299,99 (по акции).Разумеется, этого никогда не было, а персонажи не имеют никакого отношения к прототипам.Публикация где-либо запрещена.
Relationships: Pyrokinesis/Sted.d (Musician)
Kudos: 1





	Заткнись

В мире, где люди могут говорить по одному слову в год и не более, никто бы не разменивался на пустое бахвальство. Сами представьте: "Я…" А что ты? Немудрено, что однажды молчаливый умник из 8 Б, накопивший целых три слова, флипнет: "Головка от хуя!", и все, конец связи. В таком мире люди знали бы цену словам, а связующим звеном в коммуникации выступала бы музыка. Хочешь высказаться, сделай это искусно. Побочным эффектом стало бы широчайшее распространение практики диссов на бывших, потому что ну а как еще, но это мелочи.

Если бы у Феди было по слову в год и не более, он бы молчал семь лет кряду, чтобы однажды выйти в прямой эфир в инсте и сказать: "Заебали спрашивать про Пирокинезиса, мы разные артисты!", а потом просидеть еще полчасика с каменным лицом, наслаждаясь эффектом разорвавшейся бомбы.

Если бы у Андрея было по слову в год и не более, он бы каждый год повторял неизменное "Федор". Федя бы так и не узнал, какое слово стоит вторым, потому что Андрею не удавалось бы их накопить вследствие природной болтливости. Может, "Федор, я тебя люблю", а может, "Федор, иди на хуй" - зависит от контекста, но главное, что Андрей бы выдыхал свое "Федор" и замолкал, ошарашенный, еще на годик. Какой бы это был прекрасный мир!

Мир, где Андрей не трещит над ухом сутки напролёт, был бы местом куда более пригодным для жизни, о чем Федя и намекнул Андрею в день их первой встречи - на Хайп Дефинишн. Андрей в ответ надулся и заявил, что, если бы он не сдерживал себя, они бы вообще ни слова не смогли вставить - ни Федя, ни Лема, ни Вронский. Пришлось утереться. Андрей не пытался казаться лучше, чем он есть. Всего несколько часов назад он сошёл с поезда, а вот уже сидел пьяный и, запинаясь, втирал что-то про важность самобичевания для творца, строил глазки Леме, строил глазки Феде, то и дело гонял Вронского за добавкой, чтобы нализаться до свинского состояния. Стрельнул у Лемы вейп, раскашлялся с непривычки, чуть не упал со стула; рассыпался в комплиментах Фединой музыке и Феде самому, матерился в прямом эфире, пообещал напиться и блевануть в зал на концерте, грозился сделать куни Никите Джубили, если найдет, куда, в общем, заставлял за себя краснеть миллионом различных способов и пиздел, пиздел, пиздел без остановки. А после эфира они вывалились на улицу, и пока Федя вызывал такси, Андрей буквально повис на нем и скомандовал: "Поехали домой". Федя непонимающе нахмурился, им так-то в разные стороны, Федя снял комнату на окраине, а Андрей ночевал на студии у Стефана, но Андрей махнул рукой, мол, да похуй. Федя отчего-то не стал спорить и отвез его к себе. Так и завертелось.

Федя не мог понять, почему Андрей столько болтает и кому в целом мире может быть интересна эта лавина бесполезной информации. Однажды, на исходе их последнего тура, он так и спросил, напрямую. Андрей взглянул на него с укором и жестом показал на битком забитый танцпол. Ах да, его публика. Рыдающие в экстазе дети обоих полов готовы были впитывать мудрость своего кумира часами, а он был готов часами вещать, и его вообще, ни грамма, нисколечко не ебало, что аренда клуба скоро подойдёт к концу, а у них половина песен не спета. Как всегда. А ведь когда-то Феде нравилась его музыка. Когда-то Федя был в него влюблён; сейчас с трудом в это верилось, может, Федю просто зацепило, закружило в вихре чужого обожания, и он не смог остаться в стороне. "Вторичная электронная эмиссия", - прозвучало в голове знакомым томным голосом, и Федя поморщился. Заткнись. Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись, тоже мне, умник нашёлся. Какая разница, что это было, дело в другом. Когда-то давно они были близки, но склоки, взаимные претензии, Андреевы выходки, Андреев непрофессионализм, Андреево пьянство отняли их друг у друга. Дело всегда не в тебе, ага, тысячи бесполезных слов - уже Фединых - Андрею в упрёк, вместо простейшего "Я тебя больше не люблю" но Феде поебать, честно, совсем как в тот миг на сцене Андрею было поебать на него, зрителей и всю команду. Да, киса, дело не во мне, дело в тебе.

Дело всегда было в нем. Федя, наконец устроившись в кресле, подгоняет под себя ремень безопасности, откидывается на спинку и прикрывает глаза. Рейс Иркутск - Санкт-Петербург, утром садишься - и приземляешься через шесть с половиной часов в то же самое утро на другом конце земли, лёгкий способ обмануть вселенную и выиграть время, ха-ха, нет. Федя надеется, что быстро уснёт, но вместо этого погружается в воспоминания. Семнадцатый год, их первый мини-тур, они едут в Москву на Сапсане и полны предвкушения: пока неясно, как примет публика, какие неурядицы гастрольной жизни они не учли, как скоро им надоест. Усталость разливается внутри пополам с остаточной эйфорией после солдаута в Питере, на первом же концерте тура, Федю мажет, и он предпочёл бы вздремнуть, но рядом сидящий Андрей, как назло, радостен и бодр, и воодушевленно вещает, кто из его друзей был вчера и какие Федины песни им особенно понравились, тычет в нос скрины сообщений. "Я вас обязательно познакомлю, Федь, как вернёмся, им не терпится уже пропустить с тобой по пивку, а Влад, оказывается, твой фанат давний, а девочки вчера приготовили мне сюрприз, а я им рассказывал, как мы с тобой впервые фитанули, а..." Федя косится на него, и, вероятно, на его лице все написано, потому что Андрей умилительно сдвигает брови к переносице.

\- Федь... Что-то не так?

Федя сразу оттаивает, на Андрея невозможно сердиться долго, невозможно, когда Андрей так просяще смотрит, всерьез объяснять ему, в чем он неправ. Федя заправляет ему за ухо отросшую прядку волос, и Андрей воспринимает это как зелёный свет, чтобы примостить голову у него на плече.

\- Мне иногда кажется, что тебе кажется...

\- Отличное начало, Федор, так держать.

\- Цыц. Мне иногда кажется, что... Что ты думаешь! - Федя поднимает вверх указательный палец на свободной руке, другой он притягивает Андрея к себе, - как будто если ты хоть на секунду замолчишь, то все пойдет по пизде. Небо упадёт на землю, разверзнется бездна, ужасные твари заполонят мир... А все, потому что ты закрыл рот.

\- Да. Да, Федор, так и произойдет. Ужасные твари заполонят мир, а все, потому что ты меня не слушаешь.

Федя тяжело вздыхает. Андрей наконец позволяет себе улыбнуться.

\- Я нервничаю сильно, Федь. У меня бессонница. Столько событий. Когда мы только начинали, не верилось, что мы... Что у нас получится. А теперь, - Андрей широко зевает и прерывает сам себя. - Ладно, черт с ним.

Он практически мгновенно отрубается и всю дорогу до Москвы сопит Феде в плечо.

Если б он только пиздел часами, это было бы полбеды. Андрюше хотелось реакции, Андрюше хотелось интерактивчика, приходилось вслушиваться и выдавать реплики. Федя прервал мыслительную петлю на первом вираже, ощутив, что сам себя накручивает. Задавил подступившее раздражение, ни к чему. В декабре они окончательно расстались, и с тех пор можно было не думать об этом, не прокручивать раз за разом этот дурной, набивший оскомину фильм, в котором Андрей был неправ, а Феде не хватало решимости высказать претензии, чтобы они, может, единственный раз нормально поговорили и мирно разошлись. Надо было прекращать эти калечные недоотношения еще в восемнадцатом, в Иркутске, когда Федор впервые - не подумал, нет - прочувствовал, что у их союза нет будущего.

По иронии судьбы, окончательно расстались они через год и в Краснодаре, дома у Андрея. Дома, как говорится, стены помогают. Иркутске стены расщедрились с барского плеча на сомнительный инсайт - кривоватое, выведенное по краске дрожащей рукой "If you feel you can't let go - let go" выглядело форменной насмешкой, когда Андрей, снова навеселе и чувствуя себя вправе, залупался на давнего Фединого друга, а Федя не знал, куда себя деть от жгучего испанского стыда. Этот мудак тщетно попытался продавить его, чтобы Федя вступился, выбрал сторону, но стороны были выбраны задолго до начала партии. Палача Федя знал чуть ли не с детства, а Андрей, ну… Андрей полагал, будто то, что они пару-тройку раз переспали в прошлом мини-туре, сразу возводит их в разряд близких людей, смешно.

Федю отвлек от размышлений шум, рядом устраивалась парочка с ребёнком, которым достались места не вместе, и не будет ли он так любезен... Не будет, он, может, специально выбрал кресло у окна, чтобы не стоять на цыпочках, пока всякие ебланы десять раз за полет ходят в туалет, а потом подрываются с мест чуть ли не до посадки и лезут за своими баулами на полку. Он, может, мечтал закрыть глаза и очнуться уже в Питере, но мир ебал в рот его и его мечты, сначала пересадкой в Москве, а теперь приняв обличье этих страдальцев, которым жалко доплатить за выбор мест.

\- Конечно.

Слова сами слетают с языка. Снова он дрянной человек, маскирующий свою гнильцу за вежливостью напоказ. Нет, не так, просто им надо, а ему нетрудно, хватит искать двойное дно, думал он, пока устраивал ноги под боковым сидением в параллельном ряду. Сейчас увлечется самобичеванием, и окажется, что часовню тоже он развалил, войны за колтан на чёрном континенте он развязал, да и ко всем остальным грехам рода человеческого он так или иначе причастен, а там уже недолго до того, чтобы допустить совсем крамольные мысли. Например, что Андрей имел право предъявлять свои идиотские претензии и закатывать истерики. Что ему, например, было больно. Что он взаправду страдал, когда Федя женился, и воспринял как предательство, что его единственного из их общей компании не позвали на свадьбу. Или, может он до последнего верил, что никакой свадьбы не будет.

\- Мразь!

Федя вздрогнул, оглянулся - показалось. Обычный галдеж неорганизованной толпы. Как тогда, в иркутской гримерке. Федя еще разок огляделся, подкрутил ручку кондиционера, проверил, откидывается ли кресло - все было в порядке. Отправил смс жене, что загрузился в Иркутске. Получил "<3" в ответ. Не спит. Его красавица не спит, возможно, ждала сообщения. Ну же, все хорошо. Он любит и он любим, у него есть жена, дом, а теперь еще и собака; его понимают и принимают настолько, что он будто и не заслужил такого. Так откуда взялась тоска? Осталось утрясти все дела. Но, как назло, проблемы сыпались одна за другой, только успевай уворачиваться, и непонятно, откуда прилетит в следующий раз. Ужасный год без единого проблеска, творческий кризис, неурядицы у близких, бумажная волокита, ремонт, еще эта дурацкая поездка по месту прописки - вряд ли последняя. Федя не помнил, когда последний раз ехал куда-то с охотой, а не потому что надо. Может, он просто устал. Нет. Он заебался.

Андрею родные стены подсобили в свое время куда больше. Был декабрь, были мерзкие южные +7, когда кутаться неуместно, но ебало в реальном времени обращается в ледяную скульптуру, и был канун его дня рождения. Зайдя в гримерку (на чек они приехали отдельно и в разное, блядь, время), Федя ахнул: знакомые все лица.

\- Половина Петербурга сегодня в Краснодаре, я посмотрю, - недовольно пробурчал он.

Андрей крутился перед зеркалом, пытаясь уложить свои три волосины так, словно их четыре или даже пять.

\- Потому что мы ждали этого дня, и он настал! Мне двадцать четыре, солнце. Сегодня будут все! - он обернулся на реплику и послал Феде воздушный поцелуй в своей стандартной шутовской манере. Еще раз поправил ярко-жёлтые волосы. Лучше не стало. Махнул рукой, типа, и так сойдет.

Федя поморщился от неуместного обращения. Мужики заржали, полуголые девки наигранно разохались.

\- Андрюш, иди сюда!

\- А почему у меня еще не налито?

Ни секунды покоя.

\- Дорогие мои, это Федор, прошу любить и жаловать! Он самый талантливый человек, которого я знал когда-либо, а еще он...

\- А еще он, кажется, не хочет нас видеть! - вклинилась смутно знакомая вульгарная девица с нарисованными бровями и заржала как конь. Андрей на Раймс фест ее вписывал, что ли... О да, Вика или как там тебя, ты крайне проницательна.

\- Федь, че такой злой. Все свои, - зачарованная, блядь, русалка с бирюзовыми патлами и с ног до головы в рыболовных сетях ухватила его за запястье. Федя отдернул руку, она нахмурилась. - Или случилось чего? Федь, что случилось?

О, да. О да, Полиночка, все свои, вся его шобла в сборе, весь притон свой притащил, интересно, они тратились на билеты или он их на халяву катает? У нариков вечно денег нет, но, сука, на дозу всегда находятся, вот парадокс. Спросил бы у Беседина, но тот бы вкрадчиво ответил: "А тебя, друг мой, это ебать не должно", и оказался бы прав, последнее дело считать чужие деньги.

\- Все в порядке, - бросил Федя и спешно ретировался.

Накопившееся за три месяца раздражение требовало выхода, но он не собирался портить Андрею праздник. Успокаивал себя тем, что это финишная прямая: оставалось вывезти последний концерт и после по-быстрому слиться с грандиозной тусы. С одной стороны, дико не хотелось ехать черти куда, всю ночь гудеть черти с кем, лицезреть очередное представление блядского цирка имени Пиндрея Арокинезиса, шароебиться черти где по хатам знакомых знакомых его знакомых, а наутро искать себя в прошмандовках Краснодара. Как будто он не знал, как это обычно происходит. С другой, он мог взять себя в руки и перетерпеть. Ради последнего раза, ради Андрея и всего, что их когда-то связывало, ради соблюдения приличий, ради того, что это больше никогда-никогда не повторится. На последней песне - Культура, как всегда на разрыв, фаны бесновались, Андрей лез в толпу, вот только они словно бегали кругами, стараясь не пересечься - такой огромный зал оказался тесен для двоих - Федор решил, что он должен, пусть и через силу. Чтобы по-человечески, без претензий расстаться и забыть.

...Андрей его не позвал.

\- Ну все, бывай, - он привычным жестом, абсолютно буднично, толкнул Федю в плечо и резво запрыгнул в такси, помахав на прощанье рукой из-за стекла, а Федя потом смотрел в сториз, как он, счастливый, поднимает тост за себя любимого, и на словах "я вас уничтожу" в его лице проступает что-то дьявольское, как гуляет по парку Галицкого с деревянным мечом в компании еще одного рыцаря и ведьмы, как дома у родителей гладит кошку, как бьет новую татуху... Они были вместе почти два года, за которые, казалось, Федя лицезрел его во всех проявлениях и проявления эти - довольно однообразные, успел ранжировать от милых до скучных и раздражающих. Его восторг довольно быстро приелся, хоть и тешил самолюбие, а его истерики оставляли опустошенным. В последнем туре Андрей на полную дал волю своей тёмной стороне, таким и запомнится, думалось Феде. И будет ни капли не жаль. Постфактум обнаружилось, как плохо Федя на самом деле его знал.

Попросили выключить телефоны, Федор на всякий случай проверил свой. Если верить относительно свежим данным, телефон не мог вносить значимые помехи в показания приборов, однако он был всецело за запрет. В вопросах безопасности лучше перестраховаться, это раз; он ненавидел идиотов, которые кидаются отзваниваться прям перед взлётом и сразу после посадки, когда самолет еще не завершил маневры на полосе, это два. Ой, зай, ты как, а мы садимся, а ты че, а он че, да-да, конечно, блядь. Таким разреши - они весь полет провисят на линии. К остальной электронике, кроме радиоволновой, перевозчики с недавнего времени относились лояльно. А Федор застал еще советские "ту" - красивые статные машины, в одной из них он впервые отправился в Питер, и всю дорогу за окном дребезжала железка и шумели турбины, он тогда заткнул уши плеером, и всем было наплевать. По легенде, на старых моделях электроники толком и не было, сплошь механика, а значит, нечему было помешать.

"А строго говоря, чем больше у системы степеней свободы и чем больше факторов воздействует на нее извне, тем сложнее предсказывать ее поведение. Для этого и придумали статистическую физику", - втирал как-то Андрей на заре их знакомства. Типичная болезнь второкурсников, когда краем уха услышал про фермионы и бозоны, почувствовал себя избранным на этой почве и несешь свет своих знаний в массы. Федя под настроение читал эти простыни, под настроение проматывал, смеялся над наивным желанием Андрея объяснить мир строго математически и использовать примеры из физики как беспроигрышный аргумент в любом споре. Личной встрече предшествовали километры переписок, вместившиеся в несколько лет, и Андрей не жалел комплиментов для Фединой музыки, но по остальным вопросам нередко ломались копья. Андрей не признавался, а Федя скромно помалкивал про то, как из каждой полемики, из каждого раскрытия тезиса, пересыпанного специфическими терминами, торчали уши юношеского максимализма и желания впечатлить. Федор, погруженный в себя, раньше времени повзрослевший от упорной работы в попытках выбраться со дна, снисходил; молодость - недостаток, который быстро проходит. Сначала они обсуждали исключительно профессиональные темы, после фита перешли на личное. Федор уже встречался с Вероникой, Андрей время от времени картинно убивался по своим неудавшимся любовям - анорексичным барышням с взъерошенными волосами и в драных чулках, и у него не укладывалось в голове, как Федор может так долго быть с одной, что, впрочем, было не его собачье дело.

"Гугли макроканонический ансамбль. Замкнутые и незамкнутые системы. Многофакторный эксперимент, это элементарно все, на пальцах - ввел один варьируемый параметр и сидишь довольный, ввел второй, третий - да ты охуеешь, что начнет твориться", - втирал Андрей через пару годочков, оправдываясь за какой-то свой проеб, и Федя верил, что проблема в многофакторных экспериментах, варьируемых параметрах, атмосферных явлениях, а не в том, что кто-то еблан. Но по факту - по факту этот еблан был прав, раз в год и палка стреляет, раз в жизни и Пирокек выдает что-то дельное. Летом девятнадцатого, планируя свадьбу, Федя прочувствовал на своей шкуре многофакторность бытия. И охуел.

Идею женитьбы он вынашивал давно, но постоянно что-то мешало. Точнее, мешал в основном Андрей, с которым не удавалось по-человечески порвать. Немногочисленные посвящённые в коллизии Фединой жизни, а их было двое - раскрученному иностранному психологу он отбашлял за сеанс по тарифу, а с Беседина взял клятву, что Вероника ничего не узнает - помочь не смогли. "Мы здесь не для того, чтобы давать советы, а чтобы разобраться в ваших истинных желаниях и принять исходя из этого верное решение" - проворковал психолог в ответ на его сорокаминутный спич, но Федор не знал, чего хотел, поэтому с психологом распрощался. Тем более, такой совет мог дать тот же Беседин, причем бесплатно ("Ты сам определись, что тебе надо, и не еби людям мозги, год прошел, а ты все сиськи мнешь"). С Никой они были вместе еще с Усолья, были знакомы задолго до того, как стали встречаться. С ней было тепло и спокойно, можно было поддерживать друг друга в различных начинаниях и не бояться строить совместные планы.

Выбрать Андрея означало поселиться у подножья действующего вулкана. С Андреем, по-хорошему, не стоило и начинать, но так случилось, что Андрей его подловил в момент, когда они с Никой серьезно поссорились и даже думали расставаться. Федор в глубине души был готов, что Ника решит остаться в Усолье, и ему придется переезжать в Питер одному, к этому шло. Но получилось иначе - по возвращении из столиц Ника встретила Федю как ни в чем не бывало. То ли его успех так ее впечатлил, то ли подействовала разлука, но они словно стали еще ближе. Федор поверил, что у них все получится в новой жизни в новом городе и постарался загнать мысли об Андрее вглубь подсознания. Он скрыл измену - слишком дорожил тем, что имеет, потому что Ника, его такая понимающая и чистосердечная Ника, знает себе цену и терпеть его блядки бы не стала. Кажется, это называется самоуважение. Слово, которого в лексиконе Андрея не водилось.

"Ты о многом молчишь, и в этом твоя проблема", - подъебнул его Пиро на том самом первом радиоэфире. А Федор просто хотел не чувствовать себя лишним и не проваливаться от стыда сквозь землю, глядя, как Андрей клеится к Леме, горячо уверяя, что они смотрели в детстве одни и те же фильмы. Молчал, когда его задевал флирт Андрея с другими, потому что не разрешал себе испытывать ревность: они просто коллеги. Молчал, когда Ника интересовалась, как прошла поездка и что за неурядицы он упоминает в треках. Молчал, когда Андрей спрашивал, что там у них с Никой и что он решил. Один раз выдавил из себя, что в будущем, наверное, теоретически, хотел бы иметь семью, так что надо бы им прекращать это все. Они лежали раздетые на выцветших простынях в краснодарской квартире Андрея, разложенный диван был коротковат даже для Феди, а Андрей и вовсе вальяжно закинул свои длинные ровные ноги на спинку. Он фыркнул, не дослушав, и потянулся за поцелуем.

\- А ты живи настоящим, - прошептал он Феде на ухо.

Федя поморщился, ему резко стало неловко и противно. Из ниши убогой советской стенки на него пялились фотки в рамочках: мелкий Андрей с родителями, родители на свадьбе, его мать в кафе на побережье, Андрей-пиздюк с игрушечной обезьяной, Андрей постарше играет на гитаре, почти взрослый Андрей еще со своими волосами, Федя с Андреем на сцене мокрые и счастливые. Простецкая обстановка хрущёвки окутывала флером первых подростковых интрижек, когда девчонка зовёт к себе на хату "помочь с уроками", в результате вы пьёте для храбрости по баночке Алко или какого-нибудь Шейка, и потом она дает себя помацать, только быстро, потому что вот-вот мама придет с работы. В замке шерудит ключ, ты спешно натягиваешь задом наперёд футболку, здравствуйте, Антонина Васильевна, и до свидания, это провал.

\- Что не так? Федя, ау! Земля вызывает Федора, Федор, ответьте.

\- Андрюш...

\- Разве ты не хочешь еще разок?

\- Да ну. Жара как в аду, ты липкий весь и я не лучше. Не могу я в такой духоте, все падает.

Андрей коленкой игриво потер об его пах.

\- Врёшь, - для убедительности Андрей схватил его за хуй через плавки, ну что за ненасытная блядина. - Мог бы кондей включить.

\- А я бля ебу где у тебя кондей включается, что ли? - Федор начал ни с того ни с сего заводиться. Будь неладен клятый Пирокинезис и его магический дар мгновенного поджигания Фединого пукана. - Твои эти ебанутые предъявы каждый раз как обухом, кондей у него, бля. Я без кондея двадцать лет жил и ничего.

\- Тише блядь, не бухти. Вот, так нормально, минут через десять станет можно дышать, - он щелкнул парой кнопок на пульте и снова очутился под боком.

\- Меня флешбеками хуярит пиздецовыми просто, - бросил Федя расслабленно, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

\- А?

\- Неловко. Так и кажется, что кто-то ворвется в квартиру, а тут мы.

\- Расслабься, мама с батей на турбазе до завтрашнего вечера, а больше некому.

\- А тебе слабо небось нас познакомить было бы, да? Я бы посмотрел, как ты изворачиваешься, - ухмыльнулся Федя.

\- А я бы смог. Только ты зассышь.

\- Конечно, и как бы ты им меня представишь, а? Я от своих песни прячу, мне стыдно, надеюсь, они не гуглят.

\- Так и сказал бы. Почему мне должно быть стыдно? Я такой, какой есть. И песни свои я им показывал. Ну вот, теперь ты мне все настроение сбил. Пропусти, курить хочу.

Андрей рывком встал и скрылся на балконе, а Федя еще долго думал, кто он и как, черт возьми, он оказался в этой ситуации. По потолку бежала продольная трещина, а в уголке свил жилище паук. Потолок в квартире Андрея был скуп на инсайты.

Потом случился Раймс фест, их первый фест, он же и последний. Андрей вписал всех своих друзей и исполнил мечту - всех перезнакомил. Радовался как ребенок, когда компании смешались. Федор не оставался в стороне от всеобщего веселья: плясал и слэмился, пил, шутил про других выступающих, ждал Облу, чтобы оценить, как он вырос. Позвонила Ника, и он отошёл ответить.

\- Женатик, - усмехнулся Андрей и развел руками. Его дружки понимающе закивали. Слишком понимающе. В каждом взгляде чудилась издевка, в каждом "оу" - причастность к некой грязной тайне, словно у них не очки, не глаза, не болты в пол-лица от съеденного и снюханного - камеры, инфракрасные сканеры, рентген. Словно они были в курсе, словно Андрей им все рассказал, и теперь они смеялись не над стереотипами про семейных - смеялись лично над ним. Если он только посмел... Но Ника в трубке щебетала так нежно, так успокаивающе, что все тревоги отступали, и Федор улыбался ей - совершенно искренне, возвращая себе ощущение счастья оттого, что ему есть куда - и с кем - сбежать, даже если сбегать не хочется, а успехом он насладится потом, когда окажется дома и скажет ей: «Дорогая, первый серьёзный фест», и Ника откроет бутылку белого сухого. Они сильнее ждали Пиро, они подпевали громче - Пиро, они просили автографы у Пиро и передавали подарки Пиро. Успех отравлен, но его всегда можно процедить через фильтр.

Через год Федору здорово прилетит вкупе со всем остальным за подозрения - Пиро будет божиться, что ни капли в рот, ни сантиметра в жопу, то есть ой, ни слова друзьям, знал только Беседин (потому что, Федор, двери надо закрывать!) и, может, Кэм (она о многом догадывается, но о многом и молчит), и Федор сделает вид, что не верит ни единому слову. В глубине души поверит, конечно, и заскребут кошки, однако на войне все средства хороши. Если бы только это его спасло.

Осенью случился злополучный концерт в Иркутске, и Федор орал, иди к черту, Андрей, я ни видеть, ни слышать тебя не хочу, заткнись. И Андрей заткнулся. Не сразу, конечно, а когда свое отфестивалил и завалился спать. Потом два дня ходил как в воду опущенный, и Федор хотел бросить его, но впереди ждали иные города. Федор боялся, какой фокус он выкинет, вдруг встанет в позу и откажется выступать, сорвет им тур? Или будет нажираться каждый день до состояния, когда его надо выносить на сцену? Или раскроет в перерывах между своими прибаутками их внутреннюю кухню перед жадными до сенсации зрителями? Короче, бросать его сразу было опасно, а потом Андрей подхватил ангину. Он кутался в три одеяла, бессмысленно разевал и захлопывал рот, как диковинная рыба, и когда он поднимал на Федора взгляд, его глаза были на мокром месте. Бросать его такого было жалко, и они снова сошлись. Федя заваривал ему терафлю и читал вслух книжки. Андрей сбивчиво благодарил его и шептал признания в любви, то и дело норовя поймать за руку и уткнуться губами в центр ладони - или куда дотянется.

\- Федя! - выдыхал он, закашливался, но упрямо продолжал, - мой дорогой, драгоценный Федя. Я до сих не могу поверить, что... Что это не сон, блядь. Что мне так повезло. Я был... Я пиздюком в Красе тебя слушал, заслушивался, а теперь ты здесь.

\- Еще скажи, что влюблён был. Тогда, в Красе, - подначивал его Федя ласково. Он знал, но слышать каждый раз было приятно.

\- И любил. Уже тогда любил.

Концерты они вывозили, кажется, на каких-то сверхъестественных возможностях человеческого организма. Сил не оставалось ни на что. Приехать. Распаковаться. Чек. Концерт. Собрать вещи. Поспать в дороге. Распаковаться. Чек. Они выгадывали свободные минуты, чтобы побыть наедине. Федор выгадывал еще минуты, чтобы побыть без Андрея, так он устроен: ему необходимо было уединение, чтобы творить, чтобы дышать. Беседин иногда бронировал им отдельные номера, но не то что бы это спасало от стука в дверь. Точила обида за Иркутск и мысли, что подставивший однажды подставит еще, но Федор временно запретил себе планировать. Приехать. Распаковаться. Чек. Концерт. Собрать вещи. Поспать в дороге. Приехать. Распаковаться. Чек. Андрей заливал усталость и боязнь сцены бухлом. Иногда Феде приходилось полконцерта вывозить в одиночку, и это злило. Федор, может, тоже хотел бы нализаться до беспамятства, но чувствовал ответственность перед зрителями, которые потратили деньги, между прочим, ощутимые для регионов, и пришли на них, а могли бы выбрать семейное застолье – там анекдоты от пьяного деда совершенно бесплатно, еще и кормят на халяву. Приходилось вывозить. Он пытался вразумить Андрея, и Андрей каждый раз искренне раскаивался и просил прощения. Андрей каждый раз клялся, что сегодня точно-точно самый последний раз. Грош цена была его извинениям и клятвам. Грош цена была его признаниям –если б любил, пересилил бы себя и не ставил каждый раз Федора в столь неловкое положение. Грош цена была его словам – он любил лишь себя и дыру внутри, бездну, в которую с удовольствием, как в зеркало, смотрелся и в которую нырял, предварительно как следует заполнив пустоту алкоголем. Они ругались, мирились, снова ругались, он клялся, и Федя, грешным делом, поверил, что это его крест. Его расплата за успех в игре "Да, но..." Золотая рыбка, я хочу быть знаменитым артистом и ездить в туры на сорок городов! - Да, но тебе придется вытягивать бухого Пиро, и кстати, его будут любить больше! - По рукам! - Повелся, да, проснись, Федор, рыбы не разговаривают, у меня и рук-то нет!

Боссы лейбла были так впечатлены грандиозным туром и особенно ролью Федора в нем, что предложили устроить сольники в столицах. Ха-ха, и снова нет. Никто за нас не сделает нашу работу. Федор решил, что пора. Что, пожалуй, после ужратого Пирокинезиса ему уже ничего не страшно. Он дописал и выпустил крайне личный альбом, и ему не терпелось посмотреть, как его примет публика - именно его публика. Не пятнадцатилетние любители зауми, а такие же, как он. А главное, сможет ли он сделать солдаут. У него все получилось. Андрей сдержанно поздравил в телеге. Ника улыбалась ему из випки, публика бесновалась, а мир без блядского цирка имени Пиндрея Арокинезиса был прекрасен и удивителен. Их личное общение само собой сходило на нет: они цеплялись к пустякам, переругиваясь в реплаях; Андрей почти перестал присылать абстрактные мемы в лс и звать Федю на свои попойки. Говорил, что и пить почти перестал - алкоголь якобы мешает думать над альбомом, но сториз из любимого бара выкладывать не перестал, что бы это значило? Кажется, Федя и видел его за весну лишь однажды - в кальянной, куда его затащил Артур, большой любитель подымить. Бухущий в сраку Андрей требовал включить в караоке императрицу, но, завидев Федора, кинулся обниматься. Он был не один, за столиком кутили его приятели, и высокая стройная брюнетка держалась поодаль буквально на полшага, но все же давая понять - они или пришли сюда вместе, или уйдут отсюда вместе. Девочка, мечтай, максимум, что тебе светит - вызвать ему такси и погрузить на заднее сиденье.

\- Андрюша, а это кто? - протянула она манерно. Андрей кинулся объяснять, она протянула: "Ааа", - и отвернулась к барной стойке. Она его не узнала, нет, не так, она понятия не имела, кто он такой.

\- Да ты, я смотрю... - Федор присвистнул, не договорив.

\- Федор, дорогой мой друг, - Андрей тщательно выговаривал каждый слог, артикулируя раскатистое "ррр", - Федор, чья бы корова мычала, а твоя б молчала.

Андрей неожиданно подхватил ее, она вскрикнула, и в тот же миг он усадил ее к себе на колени и смачно засосал. Она изогнулась как струна, обвив его тонкими длинными руками, а дальше Федор смотреть не стал, хмыкнув. Пусть будет так.

Летом Андрей родил свой очередной магнум опус, Беседин выкатил даты грядущего, еще более масштабного, тура, а Федор сделал Нике предложение. Муторный творческий процесс шёл параллельно с приятными хлопотами. Андрею не нравились эффекты, Федору не нравились биты, Федор пытался сводить концы с концами, Андрей своими правками сводил все его усилия на нет, Федор предлагал ему состыковать хуй с ходьбой, как завещали классики баттл-рэпа, если ему не нравится, короче, все было стабильно и предсказуемо. Льстило, что в итоге Андрей доверился его вкусу. Радовало, что их личное общение практически перестало существовать как класс. Федор стремился к дистанции между ними, и, кажется, наконец успешно выстроил комфортную для себя.

Подготовка к свадьбе - дело ответственное, необходимо учесть сотню факторов - определиться с датой, уточнить, все ли могут присутствовать, разослать приглашения, составить вишлисты, выбрать начинку для торта, наконец. Оставался месяц, и мозги у Феди уже вскипали.

Звонок поднял его во втором часу ночи. Номер личный, его не могли знать многочисленные орги и рекламодатели, его не знал Паньшин и клиенты, не знал менеджер. Федя выматерился и взял трубку, на том конце провода был Андрей. В бешенстве.

\- А мне ты когда собирался сказать?!

\- Андрей, блядь, ты на часы смотрел? - Федя нахмурился. Опять его фокусы.

\- Мне похуй, Федор, мне абсолютно похуй, я спрашиваю, когда ты мне собирался сказать? Что это, блядь, такое?! Почему я узнаю... Даже не от тебя, блядь, от Егора!

\- Ты о чем?

\- Телегу открой.

А вот и та самая переменная, варьирование по которой Федор не учёл. Егор, их общий приятель. Без задней мысли написал Андрею, спросить, что тот будет дарить на свадьбу. Андрей любил заморочиться и подарить необычный подарок. Неудивительно, что Егор обратился к нему за советом. Вины Егора не было, он правда не знал, откуда? "А, тебе, наверное, еще приглашение не пришло" - простодушно отмахнулся он.

Федор предполагал, что Андрей не будет в восторге, но какие у него были варианты? Казалось, он выбрал оптимальный. Приглашать Андрея он не хотел, это значило бы испортить праздник. Андрей, сука такая, обладал даром перетягивать на себя все внимание, а уж если он был бы недоволен, а он был бы... Федор малодушно надеялся, что все само рассосётся, они тихо отпразднуют, Андрей постфактум узнает, возможно, будет неловкий разговор, но лучше без него. В конце концов, он ясно давал понять, что с Никой у них серьезно, если Андрею нравилось упиваться иллюзиями, это только его проблемы. Примерно это Федор и пытался донести, но истерящий на том конце провода Андрей был непреклонен. Федор сбросил. Через пару минут Андрей перезвонил.

\- Отменяй тур, я никуда с тобой не поеду. Звони Беседину и отменяй тур.

\- Ты в своем уме? Я, по-твоему, должен отменить тур, подвести кучу людей, опозориться перед Бесединым, потому что тебе всралось?

\- Отменяй. Потому что ты оказался ебаным лицемером, который не может даже по-человечески расстаться. Я любил тебя, Федор. А тебе всегда было мало. На самом деле... Да что я распинаюсь-то, блядь. В скайп зайди, я подключу Беседина и сам все скажу. У тебя даже на это яиц нет.

Заспанный Беседин в маленьком окошке скайпа внимательно выслушал спич Андрея про непреодолимые творческие разногласия, возникшие в коллективе, и тихо-тихо спросил: "Андрюха, ты же понимаешь, что это невозможно?» Перевел взгляд - по идее, на Федю, и для убедительности рявкнул, что они охуели, все площадки забронированы, половина билетов продана, а их гейские пиздострадания ему, Беседину, до жопы. "Поняли?" - еще раз рявкнул он. Они с Андреем синхронно закивали, Беседин бросил напоследок: "Если что, звоните", - и отключился.

\- Хорошо, - выдохнул Андрей. Хорошо. Но это будет последний наш тур.

\- Андрей...

\- И нихуя я не обязан входить в твое положение, я достаточно раз это делал. Когда считал, что вы расстались. Когда потом считал, что вы сошлись, потому что тебе нужна ширма... Когда слушал, как ты не можешь ранить свою подругу, да, подругу.

\- Андрей...

\- Заткнись, ты уже достаточно напиздел.

Федор не раз подкалывал Андрея, мол, тебе кажется, что если ты заткнешься хоть на секунду, все пойдет по пизде - когда по-дружески, когда зло, а Андрей неизменно отвечал с комичной серьёзностью. Парадокс, но когда они летом вдрызг разругались, все действительно начало идти по пизде. Сначала неспешно, так, мелкие неприятности, а когда они расстались, ебнуло в полную силу. Разверзлись хляби небесные, прискакал первый всадник на белом коне, черная дыра в центре Млечного пути стала более активной, а Федю преследовала одна неудача за другой - и все потому что Андрей больше не разговаривал с ним.

Облака плыли где-то там, внизу, большие, пушистые, как начинка огромного одеяла, Федор провожал их взглядом, оставляя позади город, куда клялся не возвращаться, прокручивая воспоминания о нелепом романе длиной в пару лет. Все уйдет, рассеется как дым, как эти облака, останется позади вдалеке, он сбросил балласт, он поступил правильно, не давала только покоя мысль, как вышло, что последнее слово осталось не за ним. Андрею наверняка было проще, он не переживал свои кризисы в одиночку, не поднимался со дна… Не врал своей жене. Так много разных не, чтобы не признаваться самому себе, что скучаешь.

В мире, где люди могут говорить по одному слову в год и не более, Андрей бы свое уже потратил. Прошептал бы на ушко случайной девушке в баре "дискретность", и она, пораженная его щедростью (Он! Потратил! Единственное слово! На меня!), опустилась бы на колени, едва за ними захлопнулась дверь задрипанной кабинки. Записал бы дурацкий эдлиб на биты Артура. Выдохнул бы страдальческое "бляяяя", очнувшись наутро после бурной встречи нового года и умирая от похмелья (кстати, междометия считались бы за слово или нет?). В мире без лимитов Федя, прибыв домой, решает немного прогуляться по центру города. Андрей, снова одетый черти во что, курит у служебного входа в некогда любимый бар, зябко ежась. Трое крепких мужиков перегружают в газельку столы, стулья, миллион коробок с утварью. Вслед за ними выскакивает владелец заведения, уже, походу, бывший; их с Андреем общий знакомый. Машет рукой, Федя здоровается в ответ. Андрей на мгновение поднимает взгляд, и Федя успевает заметить смутную тень брезгливости на его лице, прежде чем он молча разворачивается и уходит внутрь.


End file.
